ifwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Williams
Travis Kyle Williams (14th February 1968 - ) Is a British Professional Wrestler and Talent Scout. He was born in Penrith, England. He has always wrestled under his own name, but sometimes is referred to as “Deadly” Travis Williams. Early Life Williams was born in Penrith, England on 14th February 1968. He went to Leeds University in 1986 and graduated in 1989 with a 2-2 in Linguistics. Wrestling Description Gimmick Williams throughout his career has put forward a no-nonsense, clean cut wrestling purist image. He has also always been an honest wrestler, who will tell it like it is, he knows when he is better than his opponent and also acknowledges when he is worse. He advocates clean living to the point of being teatotal and refusing to use recreational or non-medical drugs. Style In ring he sticks to tried and tested paths, a technical purist who will mix it up when he has to. Adept at all wrestling styles, is nonetheless by no means the cream of the crop in any besides technical. He is not afraid to pander to the fans and equally will ignore them if he feels that is a more productive path. Wrestling Career Williams was trained by Vladimir Kalashnikov. BAWL (1992 - 1995) IFW Classic Era (1995 - 1998) EPWC (1998 - 1999) Return to IFW Wrestling Statistics Basic Information *Hometown: Penrith, England *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 235lbs *Alignment: Mega Face Championships IFW World Heavyweight Championship (5) #18th August 1996 def. Dylan Dice - 22nd September 1996 def. by Jason Starr #15th December 1996 def. Jimmy Cougar - 3rd March 1997 def. by Travis Doomsday #11th April 2000 def. Great Helix - 6th June 2000 def. by Max Powers #2nd January 2005 def. Patrick Lewis - 24th April 2005 def. by Sado Masochist #23rd April 2006 def. Patrick Lewis - 8th October 2006 def. by Damien Death IFW Continental Championship (5) #29th October 1995 coming second ina Battle Royal - 17th December 1995 def. by Nemesis #21st April 1996 def. Lawrence Buffy - 2nd June 1996 def. by Amazon #9th February 1997 def. Flex - 17th May 1997 def. by Great Helix #9th December 2001 def. Damien Death - 26th May 2002 def. by Krakken #28th March 2003 def. Johnny Cyclone - 12th September 2004 def. by Krakken IFW World Tag Team Championship (4) #9th June 1996 (with Jay Williams) def. Suicide & Poe - 25th August 1996 def. by The Specialists #17th March 1997 (with Lawrence Williams) def. Flex & Amazon - 1st September 1997 def. by The Specialists #18th August 2002 (with Patrick Lewis) def. VTOL - 2nd March 2003 def. by Bad Weather #26th April 2009 (with Patrick Lewis) def. The Educator & Mr. Intelligent BAWL Championship (4) #14th February 1993 def. Jimmy Gordon - 30th May 1993 def. by Adam Lostock #11th September 1994 def. Sergei Kalashnikov - 11th December 1994 def. by Ken Attweld #8th January 1995 def. Ken Attweld - 21sy May 1995 def. by Billy Brent #28th May 1995 def. Billy Brent - 15th October 1995 def. by Billy Brent EPWC Championship (2) #25th October 1998 def. Sergei Kalashnikov - 27th February 1999 def. by Vlad #13th June 1999 def. Karl Sparx - 15th August 2000 def. by Vlad Entrance Music #"Ready To Go" by Republica (1995 - 2004) #"Back In The Picture" by The Rasmus (2004 - 2006) #"Come Back Around" by Feeder (2006 - ) Backroom Career Backroom Career. Personal Life He is the oldest of three brothers, both Jay Williams and Lawrence Williams, his younger brothers, have wrestled. He has a son, Matt Williams, who is currently training to be a wrestler.